Semiconductor memory is widely used in various electronic devices such as mobile computing devices, mobile phones, solid-state drives, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, medical electronics, servers, and non-mobile computing devices. Semiconductor memory may include non-volatile memory or volatile memory. A non-volatile memory device allows information to be stored or retained even when the non-volatile memory device is not connected to a source of power (e.g., a battery).
Examples of non-volatile memory include flash memory (e.g., NAND-type and NOR-type flash memory), Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM), ferroelectric memory (e.g., FeRAM), magnetoresistive memory (e.g., MRAM), and phase change memory (e.g., PRAM). In recent years, non-volatile memory devices have been scaled to reduce the cost per bit. However, as process geometries shrink, many design and process challenges are presented.